1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gravity fed dispensing devices, and more specifically relates to a modular, stackable device formed by a plurality of interchangeable tray members.
2. Description of the prior art.
The following United States patents show dispensing devices in the general field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Michel 1,379,035 05/24/21 Kleinwachter 2,230,460 02/04/41 Huckfeldt 2,267,921 12/30/41 Gauvreau 2,269,761 01/13/42 Cretors 3,134,510 05/26/64 Gandara 4,109,984 08/29/78 ______________________________________
There is a need for a dispensing device that is made of modular components. The components should be interchangeable with one another so that the user of the device need not be concerned with any specific assembly procedures. The components should be interlocking and stackable so that the device could have a variable storage capacity. The components should be able to form the desired device whether in their respective upright or inverted positions, i.e., the upright and inverted positions of the components should provide the same component.
The needed device should be of simple, elegant construction, and thus economical to manufacture.
The devices that have been disclosed heretofore do not fill the needs that have been identified.